


Things Dick Doesn't Want to Tell a Gordon

by completelyhopeless



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a different reason for being afraid of his father-in-law. There's also something Barbara should never know about.</p>
<p>Sort of a companion to "Nothing to Fear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Dick Doesn't Want to Tell a Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate idea I came up with for filling the prompt: _[DCU (any), Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, fear of parents-in-law](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570337.html?thread=79888865#t79888865)_
> 
> The thought was nagging at me that there was a better reason why Dick might have been afraid of Commissioner Gordon, and I ended up writing this because it wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

“Relax, Boy Wonder. It'll be fine,” Babs assured him for about the fifth time since they got in the car. He tried to smile for her, but his hands were sticking to the wheel, and the other drivers were going to honk at him any second for driving too slow. He didn't want her to notice, since she would know why he was doing it. It wasn't running, but it was almost as good as, even if it wasn't in the opposite direction.

“I don't know,” Dick said slowly. “This is kind of big.”

She laughed, putting a hand over her stomach as she did. He'd seen her do that a lot lately, and every time she did, he was torn between smiling and a paralyzing fear deep in his gut. If anything happened to her or the baby, he didn't know what he'd do.

“Yeah, it's big, but Dad took us getting married a lot better than I would have thought.”

Dick let out a breath. He still hadn't told her—because he valued his life and knew how angry she'd be—that he'd done the “gentlemanly” thing that he'd been “raised” to do and asked her father for her hand. Sure, he'd done it _after_ he'd asked her, but that didn't change anything. She'd still be angry.

“How long ago was it that he was still bringing that bear to see you?”

She started to smile and then stopped, pointing a finger at him. “That better not be a commentary on our child's first toy.”

“No, it's a commentary on how your dad wasn't willing to see you grow up,” Dick corrected. “You think he'll be all that happy that the bear is going to be used by his grandkid?”

She thought about it for a moment, and then her lips curved into a smile. “Hmm. Maybe you're right. Maybe you do have a reason to worry about how Dad is going to react.”

Dick groaned.


End file.
